Deal with a Beautiful Devil
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When James Potter makes a deal with Regulus to help get into the Auror training program he never dream anything would come of it. But when Regulus shows up and comes to collect will James go quietly? Or will everything he's worked hard to get in his life fall apart?
1. The Deal

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Bingo, Southern Funfair's Guess the Name, and Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All and International Wizarding School Championship's Summer Camp. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Daenerys Targaryen's Wedding Dress Daenerys's Au prompt of Arranged Marriage. For Eastern Funfair's Bingo I wrote for the slash pairing prompt of James/Regulus. For Southern Funfair's Guess the Names I wrote for the prompt of You've made a deal with a dark entity and they've come to collect. They want to marry you. For Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod I wrote for Liza's pairing prompt of James/Regulus. **

**For Shipping Wars I wrote for Gryffindor/Slytherin Love aka James Potter/Regulus Black. I used a prompt from the Summer List's Medium list which was Arranged Marriage. Word count without Author's Note is 1,241 words.**

**For International Wizarding School Championship's Summer Camp I wrote for the prompt write about someone who has gotten themselves into trouble, and find they have no possible way of getting themselves out of it. I'd like to thank Elizabeth for beta reading this story. I appreciate all the help you provide on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy Deal with a Beautiful Devil.**

James Potter stared in utter shock as the dark haired man appeared in front of him. He'd remember that face anywhere. It was the face that helped him get into the Auror training program after he failed his physical. The smile was the same friendly smile that he'd worn when they met. But James wondered why he was here.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a prickle of something foreboding going down his spine. Something about the way the man was smiling and how easily they had gotten James into the training program after gaining this man's help was giving him pause.

"You don't remember?" the man, he remembered him saying his name was Regulus, asked him, the smile still gracing his handsome face. "You don't remember our deal?"

James shook his head quickly. He'd remember making some sort of deal with someone. Especially someone who looked like Regulus did. "I don't remember," he said, wondering what sort deal they'd made.

"Let me refresh your memory then," Regulus said, motioning to a chair and table that'd appeared practically out of nowhere. "Have a seat, my love."

James bristled at some man he'd only met once calling him 'my love'. Nonetheless, he took the offered seat anyway, knowing that the man wouldn't continue unless he did. He remembered that much. Regulus was very controlling about the way he dealt with people. Looking across the table, he nodded for Regulus to begin speaking.

"Refresh my memory then," James sighed.

##########################################################################################

Regulus waved his hand in front of James's face, and all of sudden they weren't sitting in front of the cafe anymore. They were standing outside the Auror training facility and watching themselves. Regulus smirked at James, unnerving him even more. It wasn't a friendly smirk in the least. It seemed more predatory, making his dark features darker than they actually were.

"You'd just walked out of the place almost in tears and ran smack dab into me," Regulus told James, as the event had already happened. "Shall we move closer so you can hear what's being said?"

Without waiting for James to answer him, Regulus steered the hazel eyed man towards the scene unfolding in front of them. James could hear Regulus's voice telling him to watch where he was going as they got closer to the scene.

"What seems to be the problem?" said the past Regulus in a voice that James now recognized as baiting him to answer. "Is something wrong, my friend?"

Past James, not knowing what future James knew, turned towards the man who'd just run into him. "I just failed my physical for joining Auror training," he sighed. "I've been hoping to become an Auror since I was old enough to remember. But I guess that dream's down the drain now. Isn't it?"

Past Regulus smirked before channeling his face into one of comfort, then turned back to past James Potter. He reached out and put his hand on the hazel eyed man's shoulder. "What would you give to actually be able to become an Auror?"

"Anything," past James replied desperately, almost pleadingly. If this man was able to help him get into Auror training, James would do whatever he wanted. "Anything you want at all. Just name your price and I'll pay it."

"If I help you get into Auror training you'll do anything I ask of you?" Past Regulus raised his eyebrow, eyes roving over past James's body, the smirk becoming harder to hide as he realized what he'd ask this man for. "Even if it goes against the nature of everything you've been taught to believe? Even if it goes against nature itself?"

James looked over at Regulus as his past self nodded desperately.

"I'll do anything," past James confirmed pleadingly. "It doesn't matter what it is. I'll do it."

"First, before I tell you what it is I ask of you, we must seal the deal with a kiss," past Regulus told past James, moving towards the other man, who quickly backed up. "You did say you'd do anything. Right? What's the harm in a little peck on the lips to seal our deal?"

Past James nodded as he stood stock still, his heart hammering in his ears. He saw past Regulus motion him forwards still unsure what this was all about.

"You have to be the one to seal the deal. Or it's not a deal."

Past James sighed as he leaned forward and brushed his lips gently across the dark haired man's lips. Pulling back before the kiss got heated, he saw the smirk clearly on the other man's face now.

"What do I have to give you in return for your help?" past James stammered out, fear coloring his words.

"Five years after you are an Auror, I will come to collect the bargain we made today," past Regulus said, smirk growing larger.

"But what will you collect?"

"My husband and the father of my future child," past Regulus told past James as the scene quickly ended.

##########################################################################################

James blinked in shock at what he'd just seen. Then he quickly did the math in his head realizing, as his eyes widened in shock, that he'd indeed been an Auror for five years now to the day. The last words of the scene he'd just seen played over and over in his head as he shook his head.

"I can't have your..."

"Yes," Regulus told him. "You can and you will." He held out a piece of parchment to James. "The moment our lips met that day you basically signed your life over to me." He walked towards the building they'd been in front of, where a bunch of people were waiting for them. "Come, darling, we don't want to be late to our wedding, now do we?"

James felt his feet move forward as though he was being pulled by a summoning spell of some kind. He couldn't stop himself from walking forward into the what wasn't a cafe but was actually a small church.

"Are we ready?" Regulus asked as he marched towards the altar, leaving James in the position of the bride. "Let's begin, shall we?"

James Potter walked down the aisle towards Regulus Black, wishing to high heavens that he'd never made the deal he had. Wishing that there was some way to get out of this deal and knowing that there wasn't. Looking around himself desperately as he reached the altar and stood next to Regulus, the ceremony beginning, he saw there was no way out. No one was going to help him.

"I do," he heard Regulus say, the smirk growing on his face.

Looking towards the officiant of the wedding, James saw the woman's mouth moving. When she stopped speaking he looked around again, hoping to see a friendly face that would speak up for him, get him out of this deal, but none came.

"I do." He heard his own voice as though from a distance.

"You may now kiss your husband," the officiant said.

James felt Regulus's lips harshly against his own. This was not how James Potter saw himself getting married. Or who he saw himself getting married to. But he'd made the deal and he'd have to own up to it.

"Wait until tonight, my love," Regulus murmured against James ear as they exited the church. "Just wait."

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Deal with a Beautiful Devil.**


	2. The Woes of being Mr Black

**Hey everyone. This chapter of Deal with a Beautiful Devil was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Sundae Station, Southern Funfair's Test Your Strength, and Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Tyrion Lannister's Tyrion in Essos prompt of wine. For Eastern Funfair's Sundae Station I wrote for the pairing of James/Regulus and sprinkles prompt of crying. For Southern Funfair's Test Your Strength I wrote for Weakling prompt of Hurt/Comfort. Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod I wrote for Liza's trope prompt of Omegaverse.**

**For Shipping Wars I wrote for the ship of James Potter/Regulus Black a.k.a. Gryffindor/Slytherin Love. I wrote from Spring Micro 1 List (Omegaverse). Word count without Author's Note is 912 words. Warning for miscarriage and abuse. I would again like to thank Elizabeth for beta reading this chapter. I really do appreciate all the help you've been to me. I hope you all enjoy The Woes of being Mr. Black.**

James Potter felt battered by the end of his first week as Regulus Black's husband. He felt so used; he wishes he'd never agreed to anything Regulus had offered him. He curled further into himself as Regulus turned towards him in their bed; trying to hide the tears he was crying.

The nights were the worst part for James. It would have been different if either of them loved each other, but that was not the case at all. The nights always brought pain with them. Even worse; the promise of more pain to come.

"Sit up like a good boy and take your medicine," Regulus told him, holding out the gold plated goblet to him.

The substance in the goblet was wine mixed with something that turned his stomach. The tears streamed anew as the goblet was pressed into his trembling hands. "Not tonight, please," he heared his own trembling voice say.

"Not tonight?" Regulus mimics James's tone perfectly. "Do you want to remain an Auror, darling?"

The dark head bobbed up and down in ascent. James Potter had only ever wanted to be an Auror.

"You know what you agreed to. We continue as we've been doing until I get what I want."

"But the Healer you hired to monitor me said I shouldn't take the concoction," James told him, leveling hazel eyes full of tears on him.

"Did they really?" The cloying tone Regulus used made even his own skin crawl. "It's odd they were able to detect something this early. We've only been as one for a week now. I'm pretty sure I'm not that potent." Regulus chuckled. "Now drink up, love. I'm running thin on patience and you know how that ends."

James felt his body shudder from muscle memory of the amount of punishment he took from wearing Regulus's patience thin. Those nights had been the most painful of his life. Placing the goblet down, he reached into the bedside table and pulled something out.

"We don't have time for a picture show, darling. Drink it and let's be done with it, shall we?"

"Just look at what the Healer said."

Regulus sighed in exasperation and grabbed the paper out of his husband's hand. He'd have to be sure to be extra forceful tonight to drive home the point. But looking down, he found James hadn't been lying at all.

"Impossible," Regulus murmured. He studied the words that confirmed his greatest joy. "Why was I not told as soon as you found out?"

"I wanted to surprise you," James said, rubbing his tear-brimmed hazel eyes as the lie fell easily off his tongue. "Are you happy, d...darling?"

"Of course I am." Regulus settled his husband back against the pillows, pulling the blanket up to the hazel eyed man's chin. "Rest, love. We need to protect our little jewel. Don't we?"

############################################################

Looking back on that day now, James knows he shouldn't have allowed himself to get too attached to the baby growing inside him.

"These things happen, sir," the Healer who'd confirmed his pregnancy told him. "But with the help of the potion and our Lord Regulus you will be able to have plenty of healthy children for him."

Pain gripped the hazel eyed man as sweat plastered his dark hair to his head. Tears poured down his face as he curled into himself yet again. If this was how women felt when they menstruated then he didn't want it.

"It's not the same," the Healer by his bedside assured him. "Menstruation and losing a baby. It's not the same. Especially not in regards to project Omega."

"What does that mean? Are you saying I'm not the first?"

"With Lord Regulus, yes. With the project, no. We've had plenty of success stories with other entities as powerful, if not more so, than our Lord who have successfully had children with their male partners."

A scream ripped from James's clenched teeth as another stab of pain shot through him. It felt like he was being torn apart.

"What's happening to me?"

"It has to be born. The fetus that is. Seeing as you're a male, there is no other outlet for the fetus. Shall I fetch Lord Regulus for you?"

All he could do was nod dumbly as another stab of pain went through him. He could hear a commotion in the hallway, and not long after Regulus was there, looking grieved.

It didn't take long for the team to get James Potter-Black on the operating table and open after that. It all felt like a horrible dream, but at least in dreams you didn't have to feel the pain.

"Push," the operating Healer told him. "Push as hard as you can."

It didn't take long for his child to be taken from the womb created in him. He felt it being tugged from him. It wasn't even old enough to tell whether it was male or female yet. After the fetus, no, baby was taken away, they closed him up again and left him with Regulus.

"We can try again," Regulus murmured comfortingly into the sweaty dark hair of the man he loved. "There will be another." He kissed the top of James's head and held the hazel eyed man as he sobbed. He'd wait until James was healed, but until then he'd make sure his husband was plied with the Omega potion. They'd have a child if it was the last thing either of them did.

**I hope you all enjoyed The Woes of being Mr. Black.**


End file.
